


Don't touch Sam

by moderndean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood As Lube, M/M, Serial Killer!Dean, blowjob, serial killer!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderndean/pseuds/moderndean
Summary: “Mass murders Sam and Dean Winchester splurge on a ballgame. After getting caught by the kiss cam, they make out and then try to make a quick exit. Things do not go as planned.”





	Don't touch Sam

 

It was originally Dean’s idea to go to a Kansas City royals baseball game, Sam could care less about sports when he and Dean had hobbies of their own. Although, not many people are happy with what Sam and Dean like to do for fun or in their free time.

“Cmon’ Sammy, it’ll be fun. Nobody will know who we are, we’ll be fine” was Dean’s way of persuading Sam. They were in a different town this week, john away on a hunt for something that could be a werewolf. How would Sam say no when he could hear the excitement in Dean’s voice.

 So, here they were in some stadium with like 30,000 other people cheering on a team he didn’t even care about. Sometimes it’s enjoyable to let go of their worries and problems for a while. But that never lasts for the two brothers.

 

It was just past the second half of the game when the jumbo screen started panning around the stadium. Screams and cheers were gradually getting louder when the camera would point at a couple, the crowd would chant for them to kiss and scream when they did. Sam liked watching when these things happened, he wasn’t sure why. He just knew he liked it. Maybe it was seeing two people so devoted to each other that they’ll share an intimate moment in front of tons of strangers.

 

Sam had been looking at his hands, picking at his fingernails when the area around them got rowdy quickly. Sam looked up, he wondered who the screen would land on next. He watched the screen as it panned closer to their seats until Sam was looking at himself on the screen. Dean wasn’t on the screen with him, it was a boy on his other side of him.

 

Sam looked from over at Dean then over to the boy quickly, the crowd chanting and yelling around him. The boy made eye contact with Sam, his blue eyes piercing through what Sam felt like was his soul. He could feel the movement of the seats from the clapping and stomping. Sam could feel himself start to panic. This boy was cute, no, he was attractive as hell. But not as charming as Dean, nobody would ever beat Dean in Sam’s mind.

 

Sam knew if he kissed this boy, even if it didn’t mean anything, Dean would completely slaughter this kid. It didn’t matter if they were in a stadium with maximum security or roughly 30,000 people, Dean would go crazy. And nothing could stop Dean once he started. And for Dean, he’d never let anyone touch his Sammy. He’d kill before someone got to lay their hands on Sam.

 

Before Sam knew what was happening, there was a hand on his cheek and one at the back of his neck. These weren’t Dean’s hands. Dean’s hands were rough and calloused, and had scars on the insides of his fingers where the skin raised in a pale colour.

 

Sam had realized what was happening, as what felt like the world was in slow motion. The pretty boy was leaning in and before Sam could panic, freak out and tell this kid to stop, there was a blur moving over Sam.

 

“Don’t you dare touch him!”

 

Dean growled and had leapt over Sam’s seat and launched himself at the kid with the striking blue eyes. Dean had pulled out his butterfly knife, Sam had no idea how Dean managed to get in the arena, but Dean was smarter than most people Sam knew.

 

People starting screaming as Dean and the kid fell onto the concrete between the rows of seats, Dean had his legs digging into the ribs of the other boy, one hand holding the knife while pressed to his neck, the other throwing short punches across the face.

 

Sam hadn’t noticed but the boy was in a work uniform, the name tag on the front peeking out from under Dean. _‘Delivery boy’_ Sam thought, his eyes trying hard to read the small lettering on the white tag.

 

Sam was able to read the name, repeating it to himself a few times quietly, _“Jacob”_ the kid, Jacob looked away from where he was currently struggling against Dean, his eyes meeting Sam’s.

Sam’s cat-like eyes narrowed at Jacob, the corners of his lips twitching.

 

Sam could hear people starting to yell for security, he leaned down over what once was Jacob’s seat and brought his hand over to Dean. He gently laid his hand down on Dean’s shoulder and slowly pushed it to the back of Dean’s neck, running his fingers through the small hairs.

 

“Cmon’ Dean we gotta go, we have to bring him with us” Sam’s voice was honeyed, thick and taunting, the sound going straight to Dean’s brain. The only voice Dean listens to and obeys.

 

Getting out of the stadium was hectic, Dean had pulled the kid off the ground and held him close while pressing the blade of the sharp knife to the front of his throat, just barely slicing but with a tiny amount of pressure would puncture the skin creating a small river of crimson.

 

People were pushing and screaming in a frenzied panic, trying to escape and get out. Sam and Dean grabbed the boy keeping him in front of them while making him keeping his head down along with theirs to avoid attention, applying more pressure on the knife had kept Jacob quiet, _for now._

 

After making their way into the impala and keeping Jacob secured and quiet was easy, finding a place to keep him, was a little harder. They hadn't planned for this, Sam always planned and Dean always lured, each brother played their role. Everything gets crazy and frantic when anything is different or switched.

 

Sam could feel the empty feeling in his gut, been a while since he’d gotten his hands on the thick crimson substance, been a while since a taste and Sam was getting the urges, and fast.

 

After they had Jacob in a old barn away from town tied to a chair and gagged with one of the many toys they'd bought for an occasion like this, they had stood in front of him, hands on hips or for Dean, _crossed--Dean’s intimidation tactic._ Dean walked to the pretty boy and pulled the gag down then took a few steps back until he was beside Sam again.

“I didn’t know you were together! I swear, i’m sorry. P-please just let m-me go”

 

Dean met Sam’s gaze and smirked and his voice was flat when he spoke, “oh, we’re not together”

Jacob’s brows quickly furrowed  and he tilted his head to the side “b-but you two, i don’t..” Jacob's voice faded his eyes flickering between the brothers.

 

“We’re brothers”

 

“H-how, no way. You can’t be, you're too close to be brothers”

 

“That’s right Jacob, good boy” Sam’s voice was taunting and illicit.

 

“I’m Dean, that’s my brother Sam, winchester. And we’re going to kill you” Dean’s cheshire grin was haunting, sometimes it scared Sam. Although he’d never admit that.

 

Dean’s hand slipped into Sam’s hair, ruffling then quickly retreating. For a kid who had just been kidnapped by serial killers and told they're gonna kill him, Jacob was surprising calm.

 

“So, Jacob. What kinda porn you into?”

“Dean?!’

“What Sam?”

‘You don’t just ask people that!”

“So?, we’re going to kill him anyway”

 

“G-gay, i like gay porn”

‘Explains why you tried to splooge on my brother”

 

“Well, i hate to tell you Jacob, little Sammy here is already somebody’s bitch, ain’t that right Sammy?”

 

Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s slim waist, pressing a kiss into Sam’s hair. Jacob’s face twisted in disgust and confusion “you see Jacob, i said that me and Sam are brothers” Dean paused watching Jacob’s expressions and movement like a hawk walking toward him slowly “but, i also said he’s somebody’s bitch”

 

Dean had started pushing his fingers through Jacob’s raven coloured hair and grinning and pulling when Jacob stuttered plees and attempting to struggle away.

 

“What i’m saying is, little Sammy here loves taking his big brother’s big hard cock don’t you sweetheart?”

 

Dean pulled roughly at the back of Jacob's neck, and breathing out heavily when Jacob struggled even more, “takes it real good don’t you Sammy? Just love getting held down and used while you’re begging me to stop right baby boy?”

 

“That’s fucked up, you rape your little brother?! You sick psycho, you're a sick pedophile” Jacob spat at Dean's shoes, wiggling even more, the strong aroma of panic settling in his skin.

 

Dean pulled Sam over to in front of Jacob, his side to Jacob, directly in front with Sam standing parallel with Dean. Dean roughly grabbed Sam by the shoulders and shoved him down while keeping his eyes trained on Jacob’s face while Sam worked the buttons of Dean's jeans open. “gonna show him huh baby? Show him what a good slut you are for your brother” Dean shot at Sam and moaning and bucking his hps while he was slowly being enveloped in wet, hot heat.

 

Jacob's face went white with fear as he watched Sam work, his eyes immediately opening wide flickering to Dean when he heard the clicking of Deans knife being opened again. Dean tugged the gag back into Jacob's mouth and pulled Jacob onto the floor beside Sam while thrusting his hips roughly while grabbing Sam’s head and keeping him pinned while he abuses Sam’s mouth.

 

Dean pulled himself out of Sam's mouth much to Sam's protest and grabs Jacob hauling him up by the arms and sits himself in the chair where Jacob had sat before and drags the kid back onto his lap while wrapping an arm all the way around Jacobs necks settling his knife back at the front of the kid’s throat, immediately as the kid stops struggling due to the knife being his biggest threat at the moment.

 

Dean quickly slits Jacob's throat as his screams are muffled by the gag, looks over to Sam and motions with his head to the kid on his lap as the life slowly fades away from him. Sam gets up from his spot patiently, he knows the drill. Put on a tiny show then kill. And Sam rubs his hands in the dark crimson blood that flows down the barely alive boy’s neck, the substance running freely like a river escaping and covering Dean's skin and clothes.

 

Sam quickly helps Dean haul the body off him and onto the floor a couple feet away and starts to make fast work of his clothes, he can feel himself hot, heavy and restrained in his jeans, the tiny patch in the front of his boxers damp with his arousal and excitement.

 

When he’s bare and covering himself in the warm crimson, Sam moans and throws his head back at the feeling of the dark red liquid touching his groin and staining the skin until it'll be washed off later. Sam looks at Dean with his cheshire grin and honeyed voice and situates himself on Dean’s lap, waiting for the real show to start. Too bad Jacob won’t be able to watch.

 

_“I can’t believe we missed the rest of the baseball game”_


End file.
